Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-34840791-20190205013035
WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT SHIP SOKEEFE This is a short snippet of a story I wrote a while back-A SOKEEFE KISS!!! Yaaaaay �� Sophie tugged at an eyelash anxiously, staring down at the pavement as she waited for Fitz. He'd been excited to see how close to the top Fitz was on her match list, and Edaline had left her with her bodyguards to meet up with him. It was going to be...complicated to explain. She thought back to when she'd forced the matchmakers to try again, and again, and again. But it was no use, every time she the same results. Sophie Foster is unmatchable She wasn't sure what to think, in all honesty, she hadn't really wanted to do it in the first place, it was for Fitz. What would Fitz think? Would he be supportive? There's no way we won't be matched, that's what he had said. He'd been so confident that they would be a hundred percent match, and they'd live happily ever after. What if he left her simply because he wasn't on her list. Or...what should have been a list. Sophie shook her head, there was no way Fitz would be like that. He would understand, he would be supportive, and want to be with her anyway. "Hey, you okay?" Sandor asked gently, or, as gently as he could. Sophie nodded quickly, a little too quickly, and sighed, "I hate the person who decided to make matchmaking a thing." She understood, she really did. It made perfect sense, but it had caused so much anxiety and worry in Sophie's life ever since she'd learned about it, it would be easier if she could just choose who to be with. "Foster? What are you doing here?" Sophie straightened, trying to hide the tears that had formed as she met Keefe's sparkling ice blue eyes, "Hi, Keefe." Ro was trailing behind him, scowling at every pedestrian that gave as much of a glance in her direction, "Honestly, it's as if they've never seen one of my kind before." She practically yelled, she grabbed Keefe by his shoulders and loud whispered, "Listen, I give you full permission to prank all these people." Keefe grinned, obviously considering the idea, but his eyes softened as he neared Sophie, "Hey, what's up?" he whispered gently, kneeling down so he was looking up at her. "I..." She had no idea how she was going to explain. She hadn't told Keefe, had Keefe even submitted his match maker sheets for himself? Her mind began to swim with worry as she felt thick tears, clouding her vision. She felt scared, alone, afraid, she felt... Peaceful. She closed her eyes tightly, intertwining her fingers with Keefe's as he sent her a soft breeze. It tickled her skin, filling her vision with Keefe's eyes as she clung on like it was the only thing she had left. "Thank you..." She whispered, not opening her eyes. Keefe tightened his grip, "Listen, you don't have to tell me what's going on. I know you and Fitz...well...it doesn't matter. But I can tell something happened, and I promise I'm here if you need me, okay?" Sophie's eyes fluttered open, she looked down to Keefe, who was smiling sadly at her. She felt like a horrible person suddenly, she hadn't really thought about Keefe lately. She hadn't bothered to ask how he was doing with his mom, with Tam, with his father, everything. She hadn't bothered because she'd...been focused on Fitz. She felt like a jerk. "Hey, don't worry, okay?" He said, as if reading her thoughts, "I'm fine. I'm honestly doing great. You know, aside from the whole demon-who-is-my-father thing, but this conversation is about you, not me. I've...been worried about you lately, I can feel..." He closed his eyes, tracing his fingers along her knuckles, "Well, something's up. Your mood swings are pretty out there...and I get if you don't want to talk about it, but I really want to help. If it makes you feel better, I can do my awesome dance if it cheers you up, or I could give you some elixirs so you can dye Lady Candace's hair pink, or maybe I could-" But he never got a chance to finish what he was saying. What happened next was totally unexpected. And surprising. And...honestly Sophie lost all control of herself as she grabbed Keefe's shirt and pulled him in, pressing her lips against his. Her eyes were closed, but she could tell Keefe was freaking out. His body swayed slightly, his hand trembled as she held onto it tighter. It was a totally different feeling than when she'd kissed Dex. That had been awkward, weird, clumsy. This...was something entirely in it's own. Her heart swelled, her cheeks flushed, her mind turned all floaty and fluttery as she wrapped a hand around Keefe's neck. At first, she was afraid Keefe would pull away, but after a few seconds, he kissed her back. His lips were gentle, and they were so close she could feel his long, dark eyelashes fluttering against her cheek as he slowly leaned in closer. He was kissing her. Wait, she was kissing him. How had that happened? She told herself to pull away, it wasn't right. She was in love with Fitz, not Keefe. Fitz was the one she'd had a crush on ever since she'd laid eyes on him, so...why did she feel so safe and peaceful as Keefe brushed a lock of hair behind her ear? It ended so suddenly, Sophie was still leaning in when Keefe jumped back. His face was wild, his hair even more tousled then it had been before, and his angular face was blushed slightly. "No...no, this isn't..." He ran his hands through his hair, "Sophie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...you and Fitz. You're together, I can't do this...he's my friend. I-I love you, but I promised Alden...I promised." He covered his face, looking away, as if ashamed. Sophie's breath caught. Did he just say he loved her? And what about Alden? He didn't like her like that, he just thought of her as a friend. Sure he was funny and hot and supportive, and always there for her, and had awesome hair, but...but... "Sophie!" Sophie and Keefe both spun around to where Fitz was jogging towards them. His eyes narrowed as he saw Keefe, but he gave him a slight what Sophie assumed was supposed to be a smile, saying, "Afternoon," Before rushing over to Sophie, lifting her off of her feet. She tried to smile as he pulled her into a hug. His embrace was warm, his smile was twinkling. But her eyes were locked on Keefe. Keefe who was shaking all over, Ro had to grab his shoulders from collapsing completely. "I...I need to go..." Keefe said quickly, turning on his heel and leaning on Ro, as if she was some sort of mother, or aunt. For once, she didn't make one joke about the situation. "Keefe..." She tried, but Fitz had dragged her to the bench, glaring in Keefe's direction slightly before turning to her, wild eyed. "So, I was first on your list, right?" Sophie smiled at him weakly, before staring at Keefe as he sparkled away. They both met eyes for a split second, Keefe had tears in his beautiful face, and he mouthed, please don't hate me as he vanished. MWAHAHAHAHAHAA sorry this is longer than I thought XDDD